New Life
by call-me-lieutenant
Summary: Charlotte 'Charlie' Mackenzie is a 16 year old her life has been illegal fights and abuse will she let Lieutenant Benson in and the others or will she keep running and let things get out of control. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

New Life

I'm New to FanFiction this is my new story I hope you enjoy

Call-Me-Lieutenant :)

* * *

My name is Charlotte 'Charlie' Mackenzie and this is my story.

I was on my way to New York City for my fresh start. I was leaving Seattle to start fresh after all the crap I've been through.

My Mom went to Jail on a drug bust I never knew my father he left, I went into foster care at age 10 I'm now 16 and leaving a family that were abusive and at the age of 11 put me in an illegal fight ring with other foster kids.

I've been beaten for losing and not fighting against the other foster kids amongst other things. My other foster siblings have left and either joined gangs, helped a few of us kids and teens out. I was the only foster kid left.

I was and am a good fighter but I didn't want to fight anymore which is why Tyrone and Kat helped me get out they gave me the saved up money they had to get a bus from Seattle to New York which I've been on for 2 days and 16 hours.

People didn't sit next to me which I don't blame them cause I've got a massive black eye, butterfly stitches from a fresh wound from my ex abuser, and a split lip but there's more where you can't see it from my last beating, to tell you the truth I probably look like shit.

The bus stops and I wait my turn to get off I thank the bus driver and I'm on my way to find a cheap diner to eat something I hadn't eaten much cause I didn't have all that much cash on me.

After about an hour I finally find something that's worth eating since I haven't had anything in two days and I was starving.

"What can I get you?" The young assistant asked me.

"Can I grab a burger, Fries with gravy and a bottle of mountain dew please" She gave me a number and I took a seat at the back in a booth and waited for my order.

The weird thing is the assistant got straight on the phone and kept looking at me whilst on the phone I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Another person came and gave me my order to which I thanked them.

I scoffed my burger into me cause I was starving. I've learned to watch people in the last few years in front of me there was an elderly couple enjoying their feed and talking happily and then what looks like a truckie eating his chicken and then a young couple having a good date in this stingy place.

I had a sip of my drink and finished my burger I was now onto my fries still scoffing food into me like I hadn't eaten in a year. The bell goes off to indicate someone had just walked in.

In walked two ladies one brunette and the other blonde they ordered a seat and the brunette sat across and she kept staring at me. I knew the look and if I'm correct they are detectives they don't dress like cops do.

Today wasn't my day and I knew shit was about to go down so it was either I wait it out and see if they go or wait until everyone leaves and decide to question me.

I look over to see the young assistant eye balling the brunette and I knew she was the one that called it in. I may look a little feral but I wasn't going to steal anything I may only be able to just pay for it and go.

 _Charlie you have a few options here._

 _1:Pay and run_

 _2:LEG IT AND RUN._

 _3:Just wait._

My options were very thin and knowing them they'd just chase me in a car or leg it after me.

Their coffees come out and they start small talk maybe I'm just being paranoid so I continue to eat but more normally so I don't give myself away.

I get out my phone that's when I realise I still have raw wounds on my knuckles which the brunette is staring at.

I start to panic thinking the worse but I'm calm on the outside.

my hand starts to shake as I finish off the last few fries and that's when I see the two figures move blondie sits next to me and the brunette across from me I've got nowhere to go now and this is the end for me I know and feel it.

"I'm Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins, we got a call about you." Well my luck has just run out I think to myself stay calm!

"Nothin' to be worried about Lieutenant and Detective I'm fine." I was nervous on the inside and calm on the outside which thankfully is a good trait I have.

"You don't look fine to us kid" The blonde said with a thick accent I roll my eyes.

STAY CALM, STAY CALM I repeat to myself.

"A black eye, bruised and open wound on the side of your cheek, busted lip and I'm sure there's more bruises." What would they know I think to myself.

"You know nothing about me so I wouldn't judge me." I know I'm being hard on them but that's because my defences have gone up.

"We aren't judging you kid we are worried about you." I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever Lieutenant and Detective I have to go." I get up from my seat and the blonde moves they hand me their cards if I need them and I go to the counter and pay with the left over money I have and leave.

I walk to all the different places which takes me a few hours and I find an alley way with a few homeless people and figure this is the place I'm living in for a while. I set up everything and talk to the others whilst getting warm from the fire.

Little did I know that my night was only going to get worse.

* * *

That's the first chapter done not sure if its the best

At this stage Charlie will be remaining mysterious with the ups and downs of her life and new life

Let me know what you all think

alrighty until next time call-me-lieu


	2. Chapter 2

New Life

I'm back for ch2 enjoy

Thanks to all the reviews for ch1

Call-Me-Lieutenant :)

* * *

I was sharing a tent with Mrs Manning she'd been homeless since the early 2000's and has seen a lot of things on these streets. Most of these people here have been treated like crap by gangs, pimps, territory's, been mugged etc.

I have gotten to know the people around me and feel safe to be here no judgement or abuse from anyone. They have a story or a past like I do.

it had been a few hours since everyone had gone to sleep but I was laying awake in the tent thinking to myself this would be my life for a long time or I earn some cash by going back to what I know fighting or other stuff which would probably be a bad idea given my memories and PTSD that I do suffer.

The reason I had to get away from Seattle was the abuse especially the fights they made us do. The last fight I was up against was my friend from another foster home I didn't want to win so I let them win which resulted in a severe beating and getting knocked out. When I woke up I snuck out of the house and went to Tyrone and Kat's place and they gave me the cash to get out of there with which I'm grateful for I would rather these living conditions then being back there.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone screaming which I poked my head out of the tent, there was nothing at our camp going on but everyone had been woken up by the scream.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE." That's all I heard I got out of the tent and I saw a metal pole I picked it up and walked where I could hear the screaming coming from.

I walked out of the alley way and found where it was coming from a man had a young female up against the wall and before I knew it he stabbed her in the gut my instincts kicked in and I whacked him in the back which brought him to the ground and I heard a grunt as he went down.

I dropped the bat and went to check the young adult out I couldn't see much but I knew blood was pouring out of the wound. One of the homeless men gave me his torch which I took and checked out the wound it was pretty deep.

I put my hands on the wound and it wasn't long before my hands were coated in blood, Sid warned me that he was getting back.

"Quick youngin' he got a knife comin' at ya." He gave me enough warning to move out of the way except I wasn't fast enough to move and he got me in the arm Sid used the metal pole and smacked him over the head with it which knocked him out.

"Thanks Sid I need you to call a medic and the cops, she's lost to much blood" Sid grabbed the mans phone and started dialling 911 and started talking.

I put pressure on her wound whilst mine was bleeding a little bit but I wasn't concerned about my wound so I started talking to her to keep her from going into shock.

"What's your name?" That's the first thing I could think of it worked to keep her awake though thankfully.

"It's Candy." I laughed a little at that knowing that it wasn't her real name.

"Come on I'm not that silly I'm not some undercover cop. I ran away from Seattle and here I am at 16 living on the street with some good people here in New York." I said sarcastically.

"Candy isn't my name its Cassidy." I removed my hands and took off my jacket and bunched it up into a ball and put more pressure on her wound.

"Well Cassidy I'm Charlie." I heard the sirens coming and Sid stopped them and two medics came over I stepped back cause they had to work on her wound because I wasn't a medic and then two cop cars pulled up.

The four of them got out of their own car one of them didn't look as though he wanted to be here I knew they would question me but the one that didn't want to be here spoke up.

"We got another one case to do with trash except this ones alive." At this I stood up and decked the pig right in the face. The next thing I knew I was on the ground getting arrested for decking him and read my rights.

Mrs Manning and the rest of my people were yelling and trying to explain what happened, I was seated one of the cars and had the door shut on me.

I couldn't exactly ring Lieutenant Benson or Detective Blondie cause I was in deep shit now. I saw another car pull up I couldn't see who it was cause it was dark. one got into the ambulance and the other was interviewing Sid and everyone else.

I could see the other officers arresting the guy that Sid and I had taken down. I started closing my eyes when my door was opened and I saw Lieutenant Benson.

"We meet again kid, Sid and a lady by the name of Betty Manning told me that you took down the perp and decked a cop." I smirked at her and nod my head at the proud thing I did.

"Yeah the douche deserved it though." She chuckled and led me out the car she uncuffed me and she led me to her car.

"You need to get that wound looked at and it looks like it needs a couple of stitches kid." Another scar to add to the list of scars that I have.

"Yeah that's fine Lieutenant." I saw the cop that I decked walk over to Benson's car and start ranting about what I did but she stood up for me in the end she won over the douche.

"Lets get you checked out at the hospital." Benson got in the front and she drove to the hospital.

I knew that I had to shut up and not say anything to the nurses or doctor let alone the Lieutenant my night was just getting better and better I thought to myself.

The questions were going to come left right and centre but I wasn't going to answer any of them because I don't want anyone to know who I am or what I've done or was into back in Seattle.

* * *

A/N

I'm not sure if I liked this chapter but its another update I guess :)

Leave me reviews and you know the rest

I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is more to come :)

Call-Me-Lieu


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life**

 **I'm back for ch3 enjoy**

 **Thanks to all the reviews for ch1 & ch2 :)**

 **Call-Me-Lieutenant :)**

* * *

Hospitals I hated with a passion I mean who doesn't like hospitals.

Since the Lieutenant was with me I was able to get my wound seen to quickly, I was just waiting for the nurse to come in of course Benson didn't leave my side which I was quite capable to get it looked at and not run away.

The nurse came in with all the equipment. The amount of times I've been in hospitals in Seattle is ridiculous for broken bones, stitches, concussions etc.

"Can I get your name, date of birth and where you live please?" The nurse asked me I knew I had to tell the truth but apart of me didn't because I don't want them to know who I am. I wanted to remain anonymous. I tell them the truth though sighing I tell them.

"Charlotte Ivory Mackenzie D.O.B is 22/05/2000, I'm from Seattle I'm a runaway." The nurse writes all this down and then looks up my file which has a lot of documentation written down in the computer and as for the Lieutenant she's typing stuff up on her phone.

I take off my shirt that had been ripped on the arm sleeve and I'm left in the tank top that I had on waiting for the nurse to start, which doesn't take to long. She injects me with the numbing stuff so I don't feel her suturing my wound I don't feel much of the injection though cause I've got a really high pain threshold.

Nurse Marie starts cleaning the wound so it doesn't get infected, I forgot that most of my arms are exposed to the Nurse and Lieutenant Benson and she is examining my many scars I have on my arm which is heaps.

"How long have you been in New York for Charlotte?" Marie asks me while she starts doing the stitches I don't mind cause it takes my mind off of a lot of things going on inside of my head at the moment.

I look at the clock and calculate how long I have been here for.

"About 10 hours." I say casually. She finishes up and puts a patch of opsite on. I thought I was finished but she checks the cut on the side of my face and then checks my black eye and busted lip and asks me some questions.

"Do any of these hurt they look fairly fresh?" The nurse touches and prods at my wounds and I don't flinch all that much.

"Nah they don't I've got a high pain threshold I don't feel a thing unless its a broken bone or something severe." Marie types it into the notes and I put my shirt back on the Lieutenant hasn't said much she's remained quiet this whole time which is strange.

"Okay Charlotte you're good to go but I need to have a quiet word with Lieutenant Benson." I nod my head and get off from the chair and go to walk out until Benson finally speaks.

"Detective Rollins is in the waiting room you can wait with her until we are finished in here." I roll my eyes and head out to the waiting room and see blondie sitting down with a coffee in her hands.

"How's Cassidy she good blondie?" I ask her once I sit down.

"She's in surgery lost a lot of blood and was deeper then what the doctors expected."I nod my head and we sit in silence. It's not long until Lieutenant Benson comes out and she has a thick folder most likely full of my medical history.

"Alright Rollins you head home and get some rest, I'll be taking Charlotte home for the night to sort out going into a foster family tomorrow." Great another home with new people. I thought to myself.

Blondie got up and said goodbye to me and the Lieutenant and left. I followed her to her car and I got in the passenger side and put my belt on whilst waiting for Benson to get in.

We started the drive back to her place it was pretty quiet to begin with and then she started to talk to me.

"Charlotte I know life hasn't been easy for you and I know it might be difficult but I need to talk to you at some stage in the morning not now." I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to tell her my story yet.

"No worries Lieutenant." The lights in this city were amazing compared to Seattle streets where I was living in before. I was brought out by my thoughts Benson talking.

"You can call me Olivia rather then with the formalities." I just nod my head and continue to gaze out of my window.

We arrive in a nice neighbour hood I could tell just by looking around with all the houses that it's where happy families live.

i was brought out of my thoughts when the garage door was shut and my door was opened. I got out and grabbed my small duffel bag I had. Olivia showed me where everything was and out of everything I needed a decent shower.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower?" I asked to make sure it was okay first.

"Sure thing I'll grab you some towels and face washers and you're set." I give her a small smile she hands me everything that I need and I follow her instructions down the hall to the left and there was the shower.

I always avoid the mirror cause of all the scars on my body especially the fresh bruising.

I take off everything and run the shower and wait for it to get hot and then jump in I wash my hair first as it's always the first thing I do I wash out the shampoo and lather my hair with conditioner and wash my body.

i rinse the conditioner out and get out grabbing my towel and drying myself. It felt the best to brush my hair and blow dry it.

I got dressed into clean clothes from my duffel bag and headed out where Olivia was setting up the couch for me.

"I would give you the guest bedroom but Noah's sitter is sleeping in there at the moment. But the couch is comfy." I give her smile and help her out.

"Thanks for having me the night." I tell her and she gives me a smile.

We finish it up and I lay down on a comfy couch and I'm about to doze off until she says something to me.

"Goodnight Charlotte have a good sleep see you in the morning." I nod my head and the lights have been turned off. I haven't corrected her yet on calling me Charlotte as she doesn't know my nickname yet.

Sleep doesn't take long to overcome my tired body and in no time I'm asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **heres chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **leave reviews and what not :)**

 **call-me-lieu**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Life**

 **I'm back for ch4 enjoy**

 **Thanks to all the reviews for ch1, 2, & 3 :) **

**TRIGGER WARNING-SMALL FLASHBACKS IN DREAM STATE. DREAM WILL BE IN ITALICS**

 **Call-Me-Lieutenant :)**

* * *

 _I had just lost my first illegal fight at aged 11 I wasn't the best and I knew what was going to happen. I tried to lock my bedroom door but couldn't as I was in a panic and I managed to hide in the closet and cover myself up with clothes, bags etc so I could hide myself for what was coming next._

 _The door was kicked down which made me jump I put my hand over my mouth to make sure they couldn't hear my breathing._

 _'He won't find me in here I hope not.' I was shaking that bad I could hear his footsteps I held my breathe for what felt like a long time that it was silent until I heard his voice._

 _"Charlotte where are you? You lost me some money you little shit." I heard things being kicked over and then the closet door being open I thought to myself this is it I'm going to die or get the crap beaten out of me._

 _The close and bags were removed and then he found me and dragged me out of the closet by my feet he was strong once I was out I was pulled to my feet and shoved around down to the basement this is where everything happens._

 _The smell down here was horrible smelt like burnt skin which smells rotten and a distinctive smell. I was shoved onto a chair and tow of his thugs were there one held my neck not choking me and the other tied one of my hands down and both my feet and then held the hand that wasn't tied down._

 _"This is what we do to brand you for the rest of your life you'll have this mark my property of the fighting ring and my property for good."_

 _My arm was being held down tightly whilst he got his equipment ready I couldn't see what he was doing but I could smell the smoke._

 _The thug at my throat was still holding me and thug at my arm held it tightly._

 _I saw him come at me with the branding stuff I knew this would hurt like hell._

 _I wasn't expecting him to come so quickly and the brand right on my wrist I squirmed but couldn't get out of their grip. The pain was excruciating it was held there for a good 5 minutes and he removed it._

 _"You're my property and it says POGK aka Property Of Gary Kennedy" He had a sadistic laugh to go with it. My arm was in major pain but nothing I could do about it._

 _"Boys she needs punishment for losing the fight do whatever." Before I knew it Gary had hit me fair in the face my lip busted and blood started pouring out._

 _"Our turn now"_

I woke up with a start and looked around to only realise I was safe. I checked the clock in the lounge room which it was only 3:00am I knew I couldn't stay here or go through another foster family.

I rubbed at where my bandana was on my wrist knowing that the burn was still there. I knew I was damaged goods.

I took the sheet and duvet cover off and folded it up and left it on top of the couch.

I packed my stuffed into my duffel bag and went into the kitchen to have breakfast which was cereal and toast. I ate them pretty fast and then grabbed a bottle of water and picked my bag up and wrote a letter to Olivia to let her know I was going.

 _Dear Olivia  
_ _I don't belong here with another foster family I'm damaged goods and I don't want to be in another violent home I'll figure out a way at surviving I always do, thanks for the hospitality for the night.  
_ _Sincerely Charlie xo_

I walked to the door and opened it and made sure it was locked and closed it I started to walk to wherever I was going walking in this neighbour hood was lovely nothing like where I grew up and lived in the old foster home which I wouldn't call a home.

I didn't know where I was going my feet were taking me in the direction of where they wanted to. I came across a park and sat on the bench for a little bit just staring out at darkness. Darkness would be life there was nothing bright about my future another delinquent on streets.

I got up and started walking again I got into a rougher part but just kept my head down that's what you do to not cause any trouble reminded me of where I lived with my mom dumps music playing at this hour of the night arguing.

I kept walking with my head down a lot of street thugs were out but they didn't cause any trouble. I was out of the rougher area and just about in the city I followed my instincts and ended up back in the alley way where I was last night.

Sid was sitting by the fire in his chair and I grabbed a chair and sat next to him we were both quiet enjoying the warmth and silence.

"Kid what are ya doin' back here?" I sigh and continue looking at the fire and keeping my hands warm.

"I couldn't go to another foster home my heads a mess and I belong out here." Sid gave my shoulder a pat which made me flinch I did that a lot.

"You can't let the past define the future kid." I just nodded my head and watched the flames.

"I know but I'm damaged goods no one will want me with a past like mine Sid." We sat in silence looking into the flames it was nice out here open space to think about stuff. The silence was a great time to think as well.

It wasn't long until Sid went to his tent and I was left by myself and it wasn't long before I dozed off in the chair that was really comfy and before I knew it was asleep again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back with another chapter sorry life got hectic and then I forgot my password which I just remembered. I stuffed up Charlotte's DOB in the last chapter and the first chapter not sure I can go back and edit it.**

 **Charlotte's DOB will be 22/05/2004 sorry for the stuff up and confusion.**

 **Also if you look up Amy Johnston who is in Female Fight Club/Squad and Lady Bloodfight will be based on Charlotte.**

 **Charlotte will also have a mentor based off of Michael Jai White Never back down 2,3 Blood and bone etc.**

 **I hope everyone had a safe Christmas and New year welcome to 2018 :)**

 **Call-Me-Lieu**


End file.
